


Just What Is That Internship, Peter?

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Burritos, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Female Reader, Morning Cuddles, Peters a bit angsty for a minute, Set just after homecomming, Sleepy Cuddles, You make models, in the MCU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: You go to Peters with a gift of dinner you wait for him in his room when Peter slips in the window in full suit. To his surprise you take it way too well and the second half is cuddles.





	Just What Is That Internship, Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> There a line about not being able to get pregnant, in a good way, not really a sad or bad way, feel free to read that as being ace, trans, on the pill, really religious whatever, this was really just written because I wanted some May bonding and Pete cuddles because, well look at Tom Holland.  
> You can also find me on Facebook with the same username Amber Kelly Darrow, to see what else I'm doing.

You buzzed 705 and walked up, you would have taken the elevator, but it had been very broken after the drunk in 306 shot about 50 holes in it, at the door you knocked again and May let you in, you dropped a bag of food on the table, just food truck burritos, but he’d texted that work was a bitch earlier and you hoped his favorite would cheer him up. “Peter home yet?” You asked May, pulling out your phone to check the time.

“No, he should be soon, though,” She said as you found your way to their fridge and grabbing a soda for yourself and blue Gatorade for Peter, while your head was in the fridge she continued, “Alice loved the scarf, they money’s in my purse somewhere.” She trailed off and you could hear her rustling through her purse, you saw the bag of carrots and grabbed one of them as well, muttering a thanks though a mouthful of carrot when she handed you two twenties.

“May?” You asked shoving the bills into your pocket, when she looked at you continued, “Is There something Peter isn’t telling me?”

“What do you mean?”

“He gets hit with stuff at his internship a lot more than Stark Industries would allow, I know I’ve spent a week playing email tag with them.”

“What do you think is going on then?”

“I don’t know the most obvious answer is something at school, I mean he leaves that building the second the bell goes.”

May smiled down at you putting a hand on your shoulder, then wrapping her arms around you in a surprise hug, “Oh honey, I think this is something you need to talk to Peter about.” She let go of you, “How was school anyway sweetheart?” She asked opening the bag of food and taking the foil packages out.

“Pretty good, got an essay back, 85 on it, I’ve already sent it in to be reevaluated, bitch took.”

“Language.”

“The man who managed to somehow get a degree in English yet thinks the Oxford comma is useless took points  off because I didn’t block text  a quote that was one word into a four line, like that would have ruined the whole flow and it was four characters, but I got the parts for my model I ordered in today.”

“Why didn’t they move you to a different class again?”

“The other was already over cap and no one was willing to take a class with Mr. Feminism isn’t needed.”

“What do you think you’ll get once it’s re evaluated?” She asked opening one of the foil wrapped heart attacks and starting it.

“Well, the teacher who skimmed it before I submitted it said it was around a 95.” You said shrugging opening the bottle.

“What model are you working on now?” 

“Ah, Bolt Castle as it would have been if the guy ever finished it instead of some idiots coming in years later thinking ‘oh he was rich he must have made everything out of gold’. Do you mind it I put the stuff in Peter’s room.” You said holding up the flat rate box with your new housekeeper figures and a couple carpets for the model mansion you’d been working on for the past two months. She nodded and mumbled something through a mouthful of food, for the most part now asking was a pointless formality, technically she’d told you to stop knocking and shown you where the spare key was, and Pete couldn’t give fewer fucks if you saw his dirty clothes. 

You checked the time when you put the box on his cluttered desk, you weren’t going anywhere tonight, and so you pulled your sleepy shirt, an old too large band tee and sweatpant  shorts that looked more like they should be underwear out of your bag and on, shoving the jeans and top you’d been wearing before back in the backpack, you took advantage of his phone charger and sat at the desk reading the email your instructor sent you about talking to a elementary school about MMA, which you were re-reading when the window in Peter's room opened and a skinny morph suited person slipped in, “Look bud, wrong apartment, we’ve got nothin’ good and I'll beat your ass if you don’t fuck back out a here right now.” You said standing up, most muggers you’d met backed off once you threatened them, but this one stayed then he talked.

“Hey I live he- oh shit, it’s you shit no,” The man said taking off the mask but you already knew who it was from the high pitched screech in his voice, “I can explain why I didn’t tell you [Y/N], it was because uh, shit give me a minute.”

“Peter,” You started dropping your ‘I’ll rip your eyes out’ tone replacing it with one that was fairly neutral, “are you Spiderman?”

“Ah, um yes, I was going to tell you! Really like next week!”

“Is this why you keep getting ‘hit with equipment’?”

“Yea…”

“Well I thought I had some seniors teeth I had to knock out, but no you’re just an effing superhero.” You said as the reality hit you start to laugh, your sweet little Peter was Spiderman.

“I mean there's a few who pick on me a bit. Aren’t you angry or something, May had a cow when she found out?”

“Peter, I thought you were getting bullied or the people at your internship were mistreating you and I’d have to drag you down to a police station and make you press changes or something, I going to worry about you but a different worry, now how many bags of peas do you need to night, also I got Joes on my way here.”

“You’re okay with this, you can’t tell anyone!”He shouted as you left to get a couple bags of frozen vegetables.

“Got it secret identity not overused at all, if you want me to be angry I can make you watch Waiting with me.” You yelled back grabbing a peas and carrots and a corn, May was smiling again.

“I feel like you knew already.” He said walking into the kitchen glaring at May. He was changed sweatpants no shirt, you could see a large bruise on his ribs starting to form and you grabbed another corn.

“Don’t look at me, I told her to discuss it with you.”

“Why are you so, so unfazed?” He whined behind you opening the Gatorade you left for him and his cold sensitive teeth, honestly watching him eat ice cream was equal parts hilarious and painful.

“you're willingly getting beat up, and I mean if Spiderman can stop a van then I won’t need to worry about Peter Cinnamon Roll Parker getting mugged in a alley do I?”

He was silent for a while, “Good Point, you're still killing the bugs though.” He told you finally taking his food and drink to the couch, you followed holding the makeshift ice packs as well as dinner and joining him one pack going to that rib bruise while he found a home for the other two, he ate while you picked the night's entertainment, Waiting could wait, for all accounts it wasn’t a movie to watch while eating, you found Slaughter of the Lambs and decided to watch it again, you could almost quote the whole thing with him, May joined you aswell for about an hour sitting on the chair. You were thankful she gave you and Peter room even before she knew you so well and why you weren’t going to be taking childcare payments from Peter for the next twenty years, you and Peter had shifted to be just about lying on the couch by the time she went to bed, when Mr. Lector was finished his screen time you let him choose something, a bit more obscure and neither you made it an hour in before you were passed out.

In the morning probably nine, with the tv glaring at you to choose something new to play and your muscles screamed in tandem with the kink in your neck, you told it to play a repeat of some fairly mindless sitcom and made a pan of scrambled eggs, when they were nearly done he stumbled in the kitchen hugging you from the back quickly before going to the fridge having some milk from the carton and accidently smacking the shelf before getting the tabasco, “Many toast?” He asked and you wondered if he was actually just sleep walking, i told him two anyway and he dropped them in the toaster. You made him some coffee, light beige and nearly cold from the milk you put in, but it seemed to perk him up when all was ready  you shared to load of plate and mugs and went back to the couch, you asked him to tell you about being a hero and he was open about it, you felt he needed someone to really vent to about it, May came through kissing both your heads and leaving, a church dinner she was helping with the whole day or something. Nether of you had to much to do the lazy saturday and so you twisted yourselves together again head on his shoulder and arm around yours and you both laughed at the stupid jokes for the next couple hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot of hobby mentions, you knit and sell said knitting, make historical models and do a decent bit of MMA stuff, and watch a lot of weirder movies with Peter, I tried to give a bit of stuff for everyone, but this was originally just for me before I decide to mod it a bit and post it.


End file.
